El sueño de la Bailarina
by Kazumi Shiunsai
Summary: La música puede atraer y seducir... Una bailarina del Teatro Merveilles se enamora de los sonetos de un atractivo y elegante pianista. Un corto relato sobre lo doloroso que es amar. ONESHOT SetoxAnzu


_By Kazumi Shiunsai_

_**Aclaracion:**__** Por más que me arrastré como una sanguijuela, rogándole al testarudo de Takahashi que al menos por un día me dejara tener la autoría de YuGiOh, él me rechazó y me echó de su casa llamando a la policía. Ahora soy prófuga de la justicia :D!! yaaay!!**_

_**A leer!!

* * *

**_

**Oneshot: El sueño de la bailarina.**

La noche cálida deslizó su oscuro manto sobre la enorme ciudad de Domino, y lentamente, miles de estrellas salpicaron aquél cielo adornado por la luna llena. En el aire, un tenue sonido se mezclaba con la fragancia embriagadora de las rosas y el polvo de la ciudad, atrayendo a los enamorados a enredarse entre aquella parafernalia nocturna y agitada de las luces de neón y el champagne.

Pero, un poco alejado del ambiente de las muchedumbres, las bocinas de los automóviles, el rugir de las motocicletas y el quejido de los motores de los autobuses públicos, el Teatro Merveilles albergaba todo un mundo mucho más sublime y delicado que el anterior.

Adentro, siempre se podía oír el rumor de una danza, de una ópera, de un concierto… un concierto que en ese momento, Seto Kaiba otorgaba a un público extasiado.

Con maestría, sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las teclas de aquél piano de cola, emitiendo las más bellas melodías que jamás hubiese escuchado el público presente. Su música era sutil y agresiva a la vez, y siempre a más de alguna hizo suspirar, y hasta incluso excitar, con tan sólo una interpretación del lago de los cisnes de Tchaikovsky.

Y la verdad es que, Seto Kaiba era bastante codiciado por las mujeres. Pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo estaban él y su música. Él y….

En una esquina oscura, al final de aquél gran auditorio, Anzu Masaki observaba al pianista con ojos extasiados. Le encantaba la forma en que él tocaba el piano como si lo estuviese acariciando, y también la expresión de su rostro que reflejaba el goce del poder crear melodías exquisitas y sublimes. A Anzu le gustaba como pianista y compositor, pero también como hombre. Aquellos ojos azules y hechizantes que cautivaban a las mujeres, la habían cautivado a ella también. Y aquellos labios que parecían demostrar insolencia, tan deseables por las demás, también habían despertado en ella ese mismo deseo.

¿Por qué, a pesar de que ambos trabajaban en el mismo Teatro, él era tan imposible para ella? Habían hablado algunas veces, pero él siempre mantenía una actitud y un semblante frío. Era común que él actuara así frente a la gente.

Sólo cuando tocaba el piano, su rostro reflejaba verdadero placer.

Parecía que para Seto Kaiba, no había nadie más en el mundo que él y su música.

-Anzu…- Le susurró de repente la señora Kei, apareciéndose detrás de ella, dándole un susto de muerte a la castaña. -…no deberías estar aquí. La gente paga mucho por verlo, gente de dinero¿Entiendes? Deberías estar ensayando…-

-Lo siento, señora Kei…- Anzu echó un último vistazo al hombre de sus sueños, y luego siguió a su maestra de ballet hacia fuera del auditorio, donde salieron a un pequeño ante salón que se bifurcaba en tres pasillos. Tomaron el de la derecha y caminaron hasta tomar un desvío hacia la izquierda, traspasando salones de estar, de descanso, hasta llegar frente unas grandes puertas dobles de madera barrocas, las cuales abrieron para llegar al fin a la enorme sala de ensayos, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de espejos y barandales, y en donde varias bailarinas cuchicheaban y reían entre sí.

Cuando vieron llegar a la señora Kei, todas callaron repentinamente.

-Tenías razón, Subaru, Anzu sí estaba en el auditorio…- Manifestó la maestra a una delgada chica de cabellos rojizos. Ésta le lanzó una mirada de superioridad a Anzu.

La maestra soltó algunos aplausos y todas se pusieron en posición de inmediato para empezar los ensayos. Anzu se apoyó con una mano sobre el barandal, en equilibrio sobre la punta de su pie derecho, mientras que su otra pierna se alzaba por detrás de ella aproximadamente hasta la altura de su cabeza. Lo que más amaba en el mundo era el ballet, había estado 20 años de su vida enamorada de aquél hermoso arte. Pero en esos momentos, su mente no se hallaba concentrada del todo. La melodía que Seto había tocado seguía resonando imaginariamente en sus oídos, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía verlo allí, iluminado por algún mágico foco en medio de la oscuridad de sus ensoñaciones, sentado frente al piano de cola y tocando para ella.

Se pasó aquellas dos horas arduas de ensayos pensando en él.

Después de haberse cambiado aquella apretada malla y zapatos de ballet por una polera y unos jeans, algo mucho más casual, salió con su bolso al hombro, al pasillo que guiaba hacia la ante sala del auditorio, y apresurada, fue a asomarse para saber si el concierto había terminado. Ya no quedaba nadie del público, salvo un hombre de frac sentado frente a un piano silencioso. Seto se veía pensativo. Anzu se armó de valor, y avanzando entre las filas y filas de asientos, llegó hasta el escenario, pero sin subirse a él. Se quedó ahí parada, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho, observando a aquél hombre que tanto la visitaba en sueños…

Seto la miró, y se vio reflejado en el azul profundo de los ojos de la bailarina. Con un gesto rápido, él se quitó la chaqueta del frac y la dejó en el suelo.

-Anzu… ¿Viniste hoy a oír mi concierto, no?-

-¿Cómo supiste?-

-Párate ahí y baila…- Le dijo inexpresivamente, apuntando hacia un lugar frente a él y su piano.

Anzu le obedeció, primero se quitó los tenis que llevaba, y se puso las zapatillas de ballet. Luego, dejando su bolso sobre uno de los asientos de la primera fila, subió al escenario, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba sobremanera. No sentía vergüenza de bailar frente a un gran público, era algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero bailar a solas frente a Seto Kaiba era una historia diferente. Sin embargo, Anzu no quería que él pensara mal de ella, además era su oportunidad de dedicarle una danza que le saliera del alma misma.

De pronto, la melodía de una canción desconocida para Anzu, inundó cada rincón del gran auditorio. Seto acariciaba las teclas del piano con suavidad, a la vez que la castaña se sentía invadida por una emoción que identificó como tristeza. Lentamente inició su danza, se giró sobre la punta de los pies abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de proteger su corazón de la angustia, para luego, abrir sus brazos a la esperanza, se deslizó por el escenario y dio un salto que la elevó como si hubiese tenido alas en la espalda… Y al mismo tiempo que el piano emitía sonidos cada vez más agudos, suaves, Anzu bailaba con delicadeza, se trasladaba de un lado a otro como si pisara nubes y tuviera miedo de caer.

Hacia el final de la canción, en las últimas notas del quejumbroso piano que parecía llorar aquella melodía como si le brotara del corazón, Anzu emitió compasión y felicidad en sus últimos pasos, sus últimos giros… y en ese momento fue cuando Seto desvió su mirada del instrumento, y miró la danza de la bailarina… no, él vio a la _bailarina misma_, a la mujer que arrojaba tal expresividad con su cuerpo que creía que su música y ella eran uno solo. Anzu lo miró también, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del otro, la castaña dio un traspié y cayó al suelo, al tiempo que él terminaba su interpretación.

Había sido una caída accidental, cosa que la avergonzó sobremanera. Agradeció a su suerte que justo fue cuando Seto había parado de tocar. Si hubiese sido en medio de la canción, la caída hubiese sido aún más humillante, al interrumpir jocosamente la magia del momento.

-Lo siento…- Musitó Anzu, llevándose una mano hacia el tobillo derecho y frotándoselo.

-Fue un accidente…- Dijo él simplemente, acercándose a ella. -¿Estás bien?-

Anzu se levantó del suelo, apoyando su peso contra el pie izquierdo. Pero cuando intentó apoyar el derecho, perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó al suelo. 'Casi' porque Seto alcanzó a adelantarse y sostenerla contra su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos. Anzu podía sentir que sus latidos estaban casi tan acelerados como los de ella. Claro, es que la castaña estaba nerviosa por tenerlo pegado a ella… ¿Pero él?...

-Mi tobillo se lastimó… - Murmuró ella, sin poder despegar su cabeza de la calidez del pecho de Seto. Quería estar así por siempre…

-Te llevaré con un médico.-

Con una facilidad asombrosa, Seto levantó a la bailarina del suelo, y la llevó en brazos hasta fuera del Teatro, para sorpresa de la gente, compañeros de baile y músicos con los que se encontraron en el camino. Junto al Teatro Merveilles había un estacionamiento, en donde Seto se aproximó a un automóvil negro y, después de abrir la puerta con dificultad, depositó a la bailarina sobre el asiento trasero.

-No tienes porqué hacer esto…-

-Voy a buscar tus cosas.-

Después de unos minutos de espera, Seto volvió con el bolso de la castaña, para luego subirse al automóvil en el asiento del conductor, cerrar la puerta y partir hacia el hospital más cercano. Durante el trayecto, Anzu quiso preguntarle porqué la ayudaba, porqué le había pedido que bailara, y qué canción era la que él había tocado tan magníficamente. Pero no se atrevió a decir nada, además, el dolor en su tobillo se acrecentaba gradualmente. Tuvo que estirar su pierna derecha sobre el asiento, sintiendo un sabor agridulce en la boca.

Una vez en la consulta del médico, revisando las radiografías tomadas apenas llegaron a aquél hospital, Anzu supo que lo de su tobillo era una fractura. Y para su disgusto, no podría bailar durante un mes.

Así que el médico le colocó una bota ortopédica para que mantuviera su tobillo rígido, y no lo pudiera mover por un tiempo. Aquello, para Anzu, iba a ser una tortura.

-No podré bailar…- Se lamentó la castaña, estirando su pierna sobre el asiento trasero, a la vez que Seto conducía hacia casa de ella.

Pero además del ballet, Anzu se lamentaba porque también se privaría de los conciertos de su amado pianista durante un buen tiempo. ¿Podría soportar aquello¿Podría vivir el día a día sin poder verlo, aunque sea, de lejos?

Durante todo el viaje hasta casa de Anzu, Seto permaneció en silencio, aparentemente concentrado en el manejo. Pero su mente se hallaba en otro lado.

-Seto… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo ella, una vez Seto detuvo el automóvil frente a su casa. Él sólo asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza. -¿Cómo se llamaba la canción que tocaste?-

-No tiene nombre aún. La compuse hace unas semanas.-

Anzu observó su perfil desde el asiento trasero, admirada.

-Fue hermoso…pero a la vez muy triste…-

-Me gustó como bailaste.- Comentó Seto mirándola por sobre su hombro.

-No, mi baile no…- Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Anzu ante aquél halago. Con tristeza, miró por la ventanilla. –Bueno, gracias por haberme ayudado…-

Seto permaneció en silencio. Nuevamente, la castaña quiso preguntarle el porqué de su ayuda, pero otra vez se contuvo. Tomó su bolso, y con ayuda de Seto, se bajó del automóvil y se mantuvo en pie con ayuda de una muletilla, mientras apoyaba su pierna derecha sobre el talón de la bota ortopédica.

-Gracias…- Repitió, observando aquellos inexpresivos ojos azules. –Supongo que te veré… algún día, cuando mejore de esto…- _"Te voy a extrañar mucho…"_

Él asintió, y luego, esperó a que ella llegara hasta la puerta de su casa y entrara. Acto seguido, se subió a su automóvil con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, y se alejó por la oscura calle.

-Un mes…- Susurró Anzu, dejándose caer sobre la cama después de haber tirado su bolso en el suelo. Se sentía exhausta, habían tantas cosas que habían ocurrido en el día, tantas emociones que recorrieron sus venas, tanto amor derramado en sólo un baile que terminó en accidente...

No podía quitarse a Seto Kaiba de su cabeza, se preguntaba mil por qués, por qué él le pidió que bailara, porqué la había mirado de esa forma mientras tocaba, por qué la ayudó llevándola a un hospital y luego dejándola en su casa, por qué, por qué…

¿Podía ser amor¿O era sencillamente amistad¿Qué pensaba Seto de ella¿De verdad le había gustado su forma de bailar?

…La música, la música que aquellos dedos le provocaban al piano, la música, la música que él le provocó en su interior con tan sólo un abrazo, al tratar de evitar que ella cayera…

La música de sus ojos… sus labios… su voz…él era la música misma, él era a quien más amaba y por eso ella interpretaba agudas notas de alegría secreta cuando él la miraba, y graves notas de tristeza absoluta cuando él la ignoraba.

A veces se sentía avergonzada porque lloraba en las noches debido a la angustia de que no podía tenerlo. Por eso se alegraba con sólo mirarlo desde la distancia, oírlo… y habían tantas mujeres que se morían por tener al hermoso castaño en sus camas… pero ella deseaba su corazón, sólo eso, y precisamente por eso le era tan difícil respirar cuando no asistía a sus conciertos, o cuando no podía hablarle siempre…

Lentamente, Anzu cerró sus ojos hasta quedarse dormida, abrazada a su almohada y soñando que su tobillo estaba sano, que bailaba sobre el escenario frente a un público numeroso al compás de la música de Seto, que era feliz y no tenía preocupaciones.

Transcurrieron las horas, los días, las semanas… Anzu demostraba una lenta mejoría, pero ya podía caminar un poco, utilizando unas vendas especiales alrededor de su tobillo. A la cuarta semana, el médico le recomendó que siguiera usando la venda por otros 14 días y que asistiera a terapia. Fue entonces cuando Anzu se sentía lista para ir al Teatro Merveilles por su cuenta, para visitar a sus amigas y compañeras de danza, para saludar al señor Frederiquè Merveilles, dueño del Teatro, y asistir al menos, a un concierto de Seto.

Cuando Anzu traspasó las enormes puertas dobles del Teatro, se dio cuenta de que había una gran cantidad de gente congregada en el vestíbulo, ataviados con trajes formales y elegantes, todos conversando y riendo. Justo en ese momento, la señorita Rose, una rubia inglesa que también era maestra de ballet, se acercó a ella con expresión anonadada.

-¡Anzu, my dear!- Exclamó Rose, acercándose para darle un abrazo. –te extrañamos tanto en la noche del estreno…-

-Me hubiera gustado haber bailado esa noche, pero el accidente que tuve…-

-Sí, la señora Kei me contó todo. Estaba muy desilusionada, pero le dará mucha alegría volver a verte. Sé que parece dura, una buena maestra de ballet debe ser estricta, pero ella te tiene mucho aprecio…-

-Señorita Rose… ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?- Preguntó Anzu mientras la seguía hacia las escaleras.

-Es que el concierto de Seto Kaiba empezará en una hora más… y pues, se ha vuelto tan popular, que el público llega antes de que abramos las puertas del auditorio, con la esperanza de encontrárselo en el vestíbulo y darles sus felicitaciones.-

Al oír eso, Anzu se detuvo en la mitad de las escaleras. Había cambiado de parecer.

-Señorita Rose… tengo algo que hacer ahora… ¿Puedo ir después del ensayo?-

-Claro, yo le aviso a tu maestra.- Le respondió con ojos curiosos.

Anzu se devolvió y bajó el tramo de escaleras hasta el primer nivel, se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar al pasillo que guiaba a la antesala. Tocó a la puerta del auditorio, en donde un hombre de actitud huraña, pero bien vestido, la recibió.

-¿Señorita Masaki?-

-¿Qué tal, Kazuki?.-

Anzu entró, oyendo las puertas dobles cerrarse tras de sí, fijándose en el hombre del escenario que estaba sentado frente al piano de cola. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, y caminó entre las filas de asientos hasta llegar junto al escenario, pero sin subirse a él. Concentrado en su música, Seto tocaba aquella melodía con la que Anzu había bailado, semanas atrás. La castaña se sentó y escuchó, extasiada, la melodía suave, triste y angustiosa que como aquella vez, le parecía que fluía desde el mismo corazón del piano, como si éste tuviese vida propia. Cuando Seto se dio cuenta de la presencia de la bailarina, se interrumpió, y la melodía calló de repente dejando en silencio el auditorio.

-Lo siento… ¿Te interrumpí?- Preguntó ella, pero Seto no dijo nada, sólo la observó, con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos. El pulso de Anzu se aceleró.

-¿Cómo está tu tobillo? – Preguntó él después de un largo rato.

-Mejor, ya tengo que empezar a asistir a terapia…- Y con un nudo en la garganta, agregó. –Tenía que venir. Quería ver…-

-Lo sé.- La interrumpió él, levantándose de su asiento, para luego bajar las escalinatas de madera del escenario con un manojo de papeles en la mano. Seto se aproximó a Anzu, quien aún permanecía sentada en uno de los asientos de la primera fila.

-Supe que te has vuelto muy famoso ahora… me alegró tanto saber eso…-

-Ya tengo el nombre del tema que toqué…esa noche.-

Anzu vio que él le acercaba aquél manojo de papeles, los cuales en realidad eran, las partituras de la melodía. Pero cuando leyó el título, se puso de pie de inmediato, incrédula.

-…'El sueño de la bailarina'…-

-Desde que dejaste de venir al Teatro… ya no he podido encontrar ninguna silueta entre la multitud, al fondo del auditorio como siempre...- Los labios de Anzu temblaron ligeramente al ver ella que el pianista la observaba con una intensidad que nunca había demostrado antes. -… Me hubiese gustado quedarme contigo aquella noche en que te dejé en tu casa, la última vez que te vi.…-

Anzu no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Seto Kaiba, aquél hombre imposible que contemplaba de lejos, aquél pianista que se había robado su corazón desde la primera vez que lo oyó tocar… ese hombre estaba…

-Anzu…- Él se hallaba muy cerca de ella, por lo que ambos podían oír la respiración del otro. Seto alzó su mano para tocar con suavidad la mejilla de la castaña. La calidez de su tacto le hacía arder la piel en deseo y amor. -… mi querida Anzu… te he soñado tantas veces…-

-Seto…- Él acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, al principio lentamente, saboreando poco a poco la boca de la bailarina, profundizando gradualmente aquél procedimiento, a la vez que con sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de ésta y la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

El corazón de Anzu latía desbocadamente, respirando de forma agitada por el apasionado beso, que se prolongaba más y más, hasta el punto en que ambos necesitaban respirar, cosa que hicieron pero tan solo unos momentos se separaron y luego, volvieron a unir sus labios, ella abrazada a él, escuchando en sus oídos una melodía fantasma, la melodía de 'El sueño de la bailarina'.

Era música tenue, dulce y llena de sentimientos la que él interpretó durante el concierto.

Y entre la multitud, ubicada al fondo del auditorio, mientras oía y contemplaba a su amado pianista, la bailarina pensó que ya no tendría que soñar más…

….Porque el sueño ahora, era realidad.

OoOoOoOoo-**FIN-**ooOoOoOo

* * *

_**Jeje, bueno… este es un oneshot que se me ocurrio de repente, así nomas…y pues empece a escribirlo altiro, o si no se me iba la inspiración xD**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, a mi me encanta la pareja AnzuxSeto, y el haber puesto al guapo de Kaiba como pianista, era una de mis fantasias…n.n**_

_**Jojo, en fin, gracias por su atención y nos vemos en algun fic x ahí!! **_

_**n.-**_

_**PD: Quiero saber sus opiniones porfis, así que no sean timidas y dejen sus lindos reviews en el botoncito de abajo, THANX!!! **_


End file.
